This invention relates to cigarette ashtrays, and more particularly to ashtrays provided with appliances to automatically remove the burning tip, leaving the unused portion suitable for reuse at a later time.
This invention uses the fact that the end of a smoking cigarette, that is, the burning portion, becomes firmer and harder than the unburned portion of the cigarette. Thus, when a pair of pincers pinch the end of the cigarette, they will deform the unburned portion behind the burning tip. Pulling the cigarette out of the pincers will cause the harder end portion of the smoking cigarette to be pushed from the cigarette. One is thereby left with a cigarette butt devoid of ashes and the burning tip, which cigarette butt can be reused at a later time.
At the present time, there are many kinds of ashtrays with appliances for extinguishing smoking cigarettes. However, they all employ additional materials, such as water or sand which require that the water or sand be changed frequently. Also, any remaining cigarette butt is rendered useless.
They are therefore inconvenient to use and can, on occasion, cause unexpected fires.
A feature of the invention is the provision of a new ashtray with appliances for extinguishing a smoking cigarette in a safe and easy manner, leaving the butt suitable for reuse.